Elmyra Strikes Back
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Elmyra Duff gets revenge on Pinky and The Brain for making her fat. Contains vore and digestion so if this is not your thing...turn back now
1. Chapter 1

**Elmyra Strikes Back**

 **Authors Notes**

 **I do not own Pinky, Elmyra and The Brain. They belong to their rightful owners and Warner Brothers. Also, this fanfic contains vore and digestion so reader discretion is advised…...you have been warned!**

When Pinky and The Brain force fed Elmyra melted chocolate and root beer, she had become super fat and also obese. Though Elmyra wasn't too bothered about her weight and size. Her family got sick of her gluttony and laziness and one day finally had enough and they decided to put Elmyra on a diet as she was getting fatter and fatter.

Her fat body pushed her blouse upwards, showing part of her huge belly which spilled over her white skirt as it became too uncomfortable to tuck in her skirt. Also, some of her cellulite spilled from her buttocks and out of the back of her panties as they had become tighter. The fat little girl had also developed small breasts and had begun to wear a training bra which looked like a white vest with the middle and bottom part missing.

Elmyra went downstairs one day to get cookies from the cookie jar in the cupboard. She turned the handle on the cupboard door when she found out it was locked. Elmyra went to the fridge and she saw it had a padlock and chain on it. Just then her mother Emily walked into the kitchen.

"Mom why is the cupboard and fridge locked?" Elmyra asked Emily

Emily sighed.

"Elmyra…there is no easy way to say this…we are putting you on a diet" her mom told her.

Elmyra's heart sank.

"Why!?" Elmyra asked sounding shocked

"Because dear…" Elmyra's mother was explaining until Duncan came in and added on rudely

"You're a fat pig!"

"DUNCAN!" Emily snapped at Duncan

"Well its true" Duncan replied before he left the room

Emily then tried to say her sentence again.

"Elmyra dear…. the reason we are putting you on a diet is so you can become healthy again and lose weight" Emily explained.

"Can I have a cookie?" Elmyra asked with puppy dog eyes

"I'm sorry Hun but no snacks until dinner time which is at six o clock" Emily told her daughter.

Elmyra looked at the clock on the kitchen wall…it was quarter to three in the afternoon.

"But I'm hungry" Elmyra whimpered

Emily then went to the fridge, unlocked it and got Elmyra a small bag of carrot sticks and handed them to Elmyra before locking the fridge again.

"Here have these..." Emily said while handing Elmyra the packet of carrot sticks.

"Thanks mommy" Elmyra thanked with a forced smile before going upstairs to her room.

When she got to her room she opened the packet of carrot sticks. Inside there was three carrot sticks and they were small. She took a bite out of one before spitting it out.

Elmyra's stomach rumbled as she was hungry.

"Oh, I'm so hungry" Elmyra groaned clutching her huge belly.

"It's those stupid mouseys fault that I'm fat" she thought to herself.

Then she had an idea…an evil grin went across Elmyra's face and she walked up to the cage with Pinky and The Brain in.

The Brain was looking for ways to take over the world as per usual while Pinky was helping The Brain.

"So…how are we going to take over the world this time?" Pinky asked the Brain.

"First…we need to break out again sometime soon" The Brain responded.

Just then Elmyra came up to the cage and tapped on it

"Hey mouseys…want to play a game?" Elmyra asked.

"OOOH what sort of game?" Pinky replied

"Pinky please!" The Brain snapped at Pinky before punching him on the top of the head.

The Brain cleared his throat and said.

"We would love to Elmyra but me and Pinky are planning on taking over the world"

"Oh, I'm sure one little break won't hurt?" Elmyra suggested.

Pinky shrugged. "why not"

So, Elmyra went into her clothing draws and pulled out her black bathing suit. She then got a black felt-tip pen from the draw from her desk and then she looked into her fancy dress box where she found her cat ears hairband.

"Won't be too long..." Elmyra said to the two mice with a slightly evil smile. She then left the bedroom and went into the bathroom.

"Oh, boy we are going to play a game!" Pinky chirped happily

The Brain just sighed

Elmyra went into the bathroom and shut the bathroom door. She then took off her clothes and put on her black bathing suit. Because she had was now fat she struggled to pull it up past her huge midsection but after a few attempts she finally pulled it up and put it on. It also felt a lot tighter on her now from all the weight gain. After that she then drew cat whiskers on her cheeks and colored in her nose black with black felt tip pen.

Elmyra's fat belly rumbled loudly and it also rapidly kicked in and out as it rumbled.

"It's nearly time" she quietly said to her belly while patting it. This made her belly gradually stop rumbling and soon it had stopped rumbling.

Elmyra smacked her lips and went back in her bedroom to return to Pinky and The Brain.

She then went up to the cage…

"Hey mouseys…who's ready to play a game?" Elmyra asked in an evil tone.

"Pick me! Pick me!" Pinky exclaimed excitedly.

Elmyra then opened the cage that kept Pinky and The Brain and picked up Pinky.

"You're coming with me" Elmyra said to Pinky before carrying him off out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

The Brain started to get suspicious…

"Why is she dressed like a cat?" he pounded to himself.

The Brain then shrugged and went back to trying to take over the world.

Meanwhile in the bathroom. Elmyra had shut the door and had Pinky in her hands. She then got him by his tail and dangled her in front of her face.

"What are we going to do?" Pinky asked Elmyra

"Oh…I'm going to teach you a lesson for making me fat..." Elmyra said softly.

"Hey that was Brains idea!" Pinky snapped.

"Don't blame that one on me"

"Well you went through with it with him" Elmyra said to Pinky.

"You could have bailed"

"Also….do you know what I'm dressed as?" Elmyra asked Pinky

"A cat?" Pinky answered.

"That is correct" Elmyra replied in a quiet voice with an evil tone.

Elmyra's stomach made a loud gurgling rumbling noise and kicked in and out rapidly for seven seconds.

"Did you hear that?" Elmyra asked Pinky while he was dangling in front of her face.

"That loud noise?" Pinky answered

"That's my tummy rumbling…I'm hungry" Elmyra told Pinky in a quiet voice with her evil tone.

She then smacked her lips and put Pinky slowly in her mouth.

"Elmyra…what's going on?" Pinky questioned

Elmyra said nothing.

Pinky then forced himself out of Elmyra's mouth. But only got the top bit of his body out her mouth.

"I said what's going on!?" Pinky exclaimed covered in Elmyra's saliva.

Elmyra forced Pinky back into her mouth with her pointing finger and then Elmyra swallowed Pinky.

Pinky then landed inside Elmyra's stomach on his backside.

The little fat girl burped before smacking her lips and going back into her bedroom for The Brain.

The Brain was plotting ideas on how to take over the world on little sheets of paper when at the back of his mind he thought something wasn't right about Elmyra.

Elmyra approached the cage where The Brain was and tapped on it.

"Hello big headed mouse" Elmyra greeted.

"Wanna play a game?" she asked.

The Brain sighed.

"If you insist"

Elmyra then grabbed The Brain by the tail and dangled him in front of her face.

"Guess where your friend is?" Elmyra taunted.

"Is this game Finding Pinky?" The Brain Questioned.

"Kind of" Elmyra responded.

"And why are you dressed as a cat?" The Brain also asked

"That's part of the game…" Elmyra told the Brain

"What do cats do to mice?" Elmyra asked The Brain

"Eat them…they are main predators" The Brain answered.

The Brain's heart skipped a beat and it sank.

"Your honestly not going to…" The Brain quivered

Elmyra smacked her lips before putting The Brain in her mouth and swallowed him whole.

The Brain landed in Elmyra's stomach drenched in her saliva.

Elmyra then belched again before patting her huge belly.

"You mouseys were delicious" She then taunted with an evil laugh.


	2. Digestion Chapter

**Elmyra Strikes Back**

 **Authors Notes**

 **Warning…this chapter contains digestion. I made this bit separate from the story so if this is not your thing turn back now…you have been warned.**

Elmyra had swallowed Pinky and The Brain and both were in the pit of her huge stomach.

"Gee Brain how we going to get out of here?" Pinky asked

"The only way we could get out safely is to make Elmyra vomit us up" The Brain responded

"But I can't see that happening"

"There is a small hole there" Pinky pointed out while pointing at a small hole at the bottom of Elmyra's stomach.

"Pinky…. that way is too gross and dangerous…. plus, it does not smell too good down there" The Brain replied

"Looks like we are doomed" The Brain sighed.

Elmyra was still hungry even though she had just eaten Pinky and The Brain. Elmyra's stomach growled loudly which made her belly kick and jiggle. This threw Pinky and The Brain about inside her stomach and it was a lot louder for Pinky and The Brain.

"What the heck was that!?" The Brain exclaimed to Elmyra

"My tummy wumbling" Elmyra giggled

"I'm still hungry" she said patting her huge gut.

"Guess I will take a nap for an hour or two" the fat red haired girl said to herself.

But first she went to the bathroom and washed off the ink from her face before taking off her head band and her black bathing suit. She then put her knickers and training bra back on before picking up her clothes and waddling back to her bedroom.

Elmyra farted loudly which stunk badly.

"Pee-ew" she chuckled to herself while wafting her nose with her hand.

"My farts really do stink"

Elmyra yawned before climbing into bed where she went to sleep.

Meanwhile inside her stomach. Pinky and The Brain were still figuring out how to get out.

"Gee Brain…do you think we will ever take over the world?" Pinky questioned

"From inside a fat girls belly?" The Brain replied.

"You are kidding me, right?"

"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Brain asked Pinky

"I think so Brain but what is that liquid pouring in her stomach if she is asleep?" Pinky responded.

"What on earth?" The Brain gasped.

Elmyra's stomach was filling up with stomach acid.

"Hold onto me!" The Brain instructed to Pinky.

Pinky and The Brain held onto each other while Elmyra's stomach filled with acid. It soon started to dissolve Pinky and The Brain and before long they were digested inside Elmyra's stomach.

The fur, skin, eyes and everything else other than the bones was dissolved from both the mice

Soon once the acid had gone all was left was the skeleton of the two mice holding each other

Elmyra's stomach then pushed the skeletons of the two mice into her intestines where they both were fossilized in her feces.

The next morning Elmyra woke up and waddled downstairs for breakfast. Her mother had made her cornflakes with milk and next to it was a glass of apple juice for her.

"Elmyra me and your father are going shopping and we are taking Duncan so could you look after the baby while we are out?" Emily asked.

"Sure, why not" Elmyra then said with a smile.

So Mr and Mrs. Duff went out shopping with Duncan while Elmyra waddled upstairs.

Elmyra then needed to poop but then she remembered she ate Pinky and The Brain yesterday so she got a trowel and went into the back garden to the part where the previous pets that had died were buried.

Thankfully there was plenty of room so she dug a hole in the garden and pulled down her knickers and squatted above the hole.

A long feces log came from her bottom and inside the log was the skeleton of both Pinky and the Brain.

Once Elmyra had done her business, she looked and saw the skeleton of both mice inside her feces.

"Until we meet again mouseys" Elmyra quietly said before burying the remains and putting down a cross made of popsicle sticks. She then let out a small fart before pulling her knickers back up and waddling back into her house.

 **The End**


End file.
